


Nii-chan

by sparklbunny



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: this is my secret santa gift for @.ImperialDropOut on twitter





	Nii-chan

The large Christmas tree lit with white lights stood above the park watching over the couples. It's colorful, shimmering ornaments like eyes watching everything. Girls clutching their boyfriend’s arms, young children with their parents, older couples sitting on benches, the tree watched it all. The large green pine indifferent to the ongoings of people's daily lives yet always watching. The countless eyes of the tree watched a young blonde boy sitting curled up on a park bench crying by himself. The tree was indifferent. From it's shining star to its last row of tinsel, the tree didn't have the capacity to care. 

Yuni held his knees close to his chest, his head buried into his knees as tears fell down his cheeks. It was such a lonely and cold Christmas. Shigure wasn't spending Christmas with him, he couldn't go back to Italy, he had no one. The chilly air of the season made it feel more isolating somehow. The only company he had was the warm light of the tree that barely reached the bench he was sitting on. Another couple made it's way past ignoring the broken displaced child. Something in his chest regretted coming to Japan just for his brother who wanted nothing to do with him. The coat he had wasn't thick enough to protect him from the chilling wind that kept blowing. Another strong gust of wind blew some of his music from his bag, he brought up his head and made a desperate grab for it. The tips of his fingers brushed the page but couldn't get a hold of it. A fresh set of tears filled his eyes as he was all on fours on the bench watching the music he worked so hard on fly away from him. 

“Nii-chan's song…” His voice cracked a bit. 

Rintaro had heard that Yuni had gone missing again and that Shigure had asked everyone to look for him. He jumped at the chance to save Yuni from being lost and ran off without really hearing where he might be. Rintaro's feet had just carried him to the park without really thinking. He looked at the tree towering over him and smiled at it. 

“Do you know where Yuni is?” He asked to the tree. The wind blew strong, moving the branches of the tree. Rintaro looked towards where the branches swayed when a piece of paper flew into his face. The paper was covered in music and the top corner had Yuni's name on it. A large smile formed on Rintaro’s face and he broke off into a run. 

“THANK YOU MR. CHRISTMAS!” He shouted back at the tree who's branches sermed to wave at him in the wind. 

Yuni was stuck sobbing broken sobs on the park bench, his bag now clutched against his chest. More people walked by him ignoring him despite his verbal sobbing. He shivered at another gust of wind, clutching his bag even tighter. He felt warmer in a second as another jacket was draped over his shoulders. He looked up his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained. Rintaro stood there a large grin on his face and Yuni's sheet of music in his hand. 

“Did you drop something?” Rintaro asked holding it out to him. Yuni threw himself at Rintaro, wrapping his arms tightly around him and a fresh set of tears began to soak into Rintaro's clothes. Rintaro hugged Yuni back tightly, one of his hands pet Yuni's hair. The two just stood there hugging while Yuni cried, his small hands gripped tightly onto the back of Rintaro's shirt. 

Yuni felt too weak to walk home so Rintaro had more than willingly carried him on his back. The two walked in silence with Yuni resting comfortably on Rintaro's back while the older boy had a big smile on his face. Yuni's eyes began to close slowly and he felt himself unable to stay awake, he nestled his head into Rintaro's back and fell asleep. Rintaro could hardly hold down how happy he was to have his cute partner sleeping on him. Yuni was a lighter sleeper so it took all his strength to stay quiet.

“Nii-chan…” Yuni whispered when they were almost back to the dorm. “Nii-chan I love you” Rintaro felt Yuni's had nuzzle his back a bit and his face split into the largest smile.


End file.
